


Thief's Treasure

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Hours 'Verse [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, because the plot is elsewhere, god this is going to bump the overall series rating even though it's the only thing, technically anyway, this could be read on its own though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: It had been as much of an infiltration as any other, right?A Shadow Operatives base is close enough to a Palace, at least in Akira’s mind. And the treasure he's won is more than willing to indulge the Thief.





	Thief's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from [a chapter of my other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747186/chapters/34487990), but if you're just here for the smut, that's cool too. ;)

Over the course of a year, Akira had come to trust Akechi Goro implicitly. He’d trusted the other boy with his secrets, his affection, and his life, and come out the other side mostly okay.

So if Goro said that his guardians weren’t going to catch him spending the night, well… he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to spend Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend instead of alone. Especially when said boyfriend was being a flirt on purpose.

Anyone who responded to being told that his boyfriend didn’t have a set of pajamas with, _‘You’re not going to need them,’_ deserved exactly what was coming to him.

Akira pressed him against the wall beside the door, taking his lips in a hungry kiss. They’d been separated so long and he’d had so much time to picture what he would do that it almost completely overrode any shyness or nervousness, and he slipped his tongue against Goro’s, clearly eager. One of his hands trailed down Goro’s arm to lace their fingers together and pin his hand to the wall, and the other grasped at Goro’s hip, feeling him gasp against his mouth.

When he broke the kiss, Goro tried to chase his lips, but his head thumped back against the wall as Akira pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck instead. A needy moan filled the space between them at the feeling of teeth scraping against his pulse and a warm palm sliding up from his hip, pushing the fabric of his shirt up until Akira could run a thumb over a nipple. He shifted his hips helplessly against the thigh Akira pressed between his legs, and let his free hand tug at Akira’s hair until Akira stopped what he was doing to hide his face in the crook of his shoulder and moan weakly.

...oh.

Experimentally, he tugged at Akira’s hair again, earning another moan muffled against his throat, and he grinned. “Found a weak spot.”

Akira nipped at his neck in retaliation. “I’ll catch up. We’ve got all night.” He pushed Goro’s shirt the rest of the way up and over his head, then kissed him again. He only broke away to let Goro return the favor and toss his shirt aside as well. His hands settled on Goro’s hips, already feeling how the fabric of his pajama pants was starting to strain, and he hooked his thumbs into the elastic. But he didn’t go further, as he felt Goro’s arms tighten around his neck. “Hey,” he murmured, letting his mouth drift so that his lips brushed his boyfriend’s ear. “Can I?”

Goro nodded, swallowing hard. Neither of them had properly seen each other naked. The only time that they had done anything like this, it had been shy handjobs in Akira’s top-secret apartment, clothes tentatively shed and gentle hands exploring and stroking. They’d been pressed so close in the dark, nervous and needy, that it was impossible to get a good look.

Plus, their eyes had been firmly shut for most of it from the overwhelming pleasure that came with feeling someone else’s touch for the first time. So when Akira finally stripped the last of his boyfriend’s clothes off, he stepped back and reached up to run his hands down Goro’s chest with an admiring look on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Goro said, flustered. He resisted the urge to cover himself, though he couldn’t stop himself from shrinking back slightly against the wall. 

“Like what?” Akira asked with a smile. There was still nervousness in his expression, but he tugged Goro gently towards the bed and pushed him back to lie down. He kicked his own pants and underwear off and joined him a moment later, looking him over from his flushed face to his hard cock with approval.

Goro pulled Akira down on top of him, appreciating how their bodies fit together between his parted legs and the satisfying pressure it put on his cock. He ground his hips up against Akira’s, drawing a heady moan from both of them, and Akira nuzzled his cheek and kissed him again.

“Next time I’ll get on my knees for you, but I think this is more comfortable.”

The mental image of Akira kneeling before him like that sent a rush of heat up his spine, and he whimpered pathetically. Akira smiled, shifting a little to one side and trailing the backs of his fingers gently down Goro’s neck.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured. It was uncertainty as much as teasing; he didn’t know how far Goro wanted to go or what would be okay. He just wanted this to be good for both of them.

Goro moaned, pleading, “Touch me,” in a ragged voice. He’d never felt this good before; he just wanted as much as he could get, before morning came and Akira had to leave again. Akira’s lips brushed over his jaw, his throat, following trails he’d already traced, being careful not to leave marks that would be seen in the morning. His hands felt like they were everywhere, stroking over his chest and down his sides and hips before moving back up to torment his nipples. It would have been easy to just get lost in the feelings, but he was consumed with a sudden need to grasp and touch and feel for himself that Akira was really there. He pushed at Akira’s shoulders until the thief rolled onto his back, then straddled Akira’s hips, only faltering when he felt how hard Akira was beneath him.

“Hm?” Akira questioned, smirk firmly in place. “Taking charge?”

Goro kissed him instead of answering, running his hands through Akira’s unruly hair and down his neck to splay over his chest. Akira’s mouth was hot against his as he kissed back without hesitation, the taste of homemade chocolate still lingering on his tongue. It was only after Goro had to pull away to breathe that he said, “I just… I just want to know that you’re here. That I didn’t doze off waiting for you and now I’m just...dreaming of what I wish would happen.”

“Oh, Goro…” Akira pulled him down to hug him tight and felt him shudder just a little. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Goro admitted, holding as tightly as he could in return. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t had dreams about you being here. It feels unfair, because they have truly given me everything I have ever wanted. Except it’s not everything.”

“Right,” Akira said without thinking. “Not me.” And then he realized what he’d said and felt cold. In one motion he pushed them both upright, Goro still straddling his lap, and kissed him desperately. “You have me now,” he said against his mouth, breathless from the kiss and the pleasure of their bare skin together. “You have as much of me as you want. Anything that you want.”

“I want…” Goro began, then hesitated.

Akira mouthed at his ear, nipping gently at the lobe. “I’ve got condoms in my pants pockets. I mean it. Anything that you want.”

Goro pulled back as his face turned red. “W-Why would you bring those if you weren’t planning to stay?”

“I was optimistic.” Akira nuzzled their noses together. “What do you think, honey?”

Goro ducked his head, positively scarlet, and said quietly, “There’s… There’s lube in the side table. I want you.”

“Hm…” Akira smirked, his eyes lidded. “What was that? I’m not sure I heard you. You want me to…?”

It gave him a strange rush of power to watch Goro blush so darkly, and the former detective shivered and rocked his hips down against Akira’s. “I want you. I want… inside me… _Please_ , Akira…”

“I wasn’t expecting you to beg already,” Akira laughed, but he was careful as he tipped Goro back into the pillows. The teasing was instinctive to cover his nerves; he was still worried deep down that he would do something wrong, or accidentally hurt his boyfriend. “But let me fuss over you, first. I want to take my time.”

As wary of leaving visible marks as he was, scraping his teeth over Goro’s collarbones provoked a desperate mewl and eyes screwed shut from pleasure, so he nipped and sucked insistently at the skin. At least one hickey would be fine, at least one mark to show that he’d been here, and that Goro was his. It would be easily hidden under a shirt. But the way that Goro grasped desperately at his hair, sending shocks of pain and pleasure down his spine, just urged him on. He followed a meandering trail down Goro’s chest, stopped to lave his tongue against perked nipples until they were stiff and sensitive, and pressed his lips greedily to the soft skin of his belly to leave constellations of tiny red marks. Goro writhed under him, his moans growing more agitated the lower Akira ventured, and finally Akira pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock and pulled away.

“Wha--?” Goro’s eyes flew open to look for him, the word coming out as a disappointed whine as the content haze of pleasure he’d fallen into abruptly stopped. Akira just grinned, already rummaging in the side table.

The lube was exactly where Goro said it would be, and Akira grabbed it and the condoms and climbed back into bed, lifting Goro’s leg to press a kiss to his ankle. “Pull your knees up for me,” he murmured against the thin skin, and Goro obeyed, still the color of a tomato.

“Surely there’s a less embarrassing position than this...” Goro shut his eyes, too embarrassed to keep looking at Akira, knowing that he was pretty much on display. But Akira didn’t seem to have any more witty comments. Just gentle touches to nudge his knees farther apart, the quiet snap of the lube being opened, soft kisses against his inner thigh.

“If something hurts, tell me,” Akira said, accompanied by the touch of a single slick finger massaging against him before pressing inside.

Goro couldn’t stop himself from gasping. It was strange and uncomfortable, the unfamiliar pressure and the chill of the lube against sensitive skin. But it felt oddly good as well, and he arched his back with a shiver as Akira pressed deeper. He could feel Akira’s gaze, attentive and soft, but any embarrassment no longer mattered in the face of all the sensations as Akira nipped at his thigh and eased in another finger. That caused him to wince, just a little, and he managed to say brokenly, “How are you...so sure of what you’re doing?”

“Are you telling me you _haven’t_ watched a ton of porn?” Akira teased, just to watch him blush again.

“I’ve been banned from the internet, you idiot,” Goro hissed. “And I...never really had time, before.”

Akira smiled, most of his focus on the fingers carefully working his boyfriend open. “It doesn’t really help. I mean, basics, yeah, in a clinical sense. Places that probably feel good if I put my mouth on them. Fingers before you just thrust into somebody.” He chuckled at the indignant sound that escaped Goro and curled his fingers. “But it doesn’t really help with anything else. I have to learn what _you_ like. That’s the part that’s hard. I’m still kind of worried you’ll hate something and I’ll ruin this.”

His fingers brushed over a tender, sensitive spot, and Goro’s hips bucked involuntarily as a pleading moan filled the room instead of the admonishing reassurance he’d been about to offer. Akira giggled, delighted by the reaction, and took a second to get more lube before slipping his fingers back in. He caressed that spot, making sure his fingers curled and rubbed against it with every tiny thrust. All of Goro’s reactions were doing wonders for his confidence.

Goro didn’t even notice the third finger when it slipped in, his world narrowed down to the pleasure running like lightning through his body. A hint of what he used to be tried to break through, a small sting of discontent at how pliant and helpless he was under Akira’s hands, how quickly he’d surrendered to a few loving touches. The old him, from before everything, would be infuriated at how easily Akira had reduced him to a shivering ball of need. But this was okay. He knew now that there were no ulterior motives, no reason to be wary or doubt Akira’s intentions.

Akira’s free hand stroked over his cock lazily, and he bit back a louder cry, still hazily aware that even a floor up and on the other side of the building, there was still some danger of being overheard. He felt tense, alert, his nerves sparking with electricity, but he also felt like he could collapse into a puddle and just float away on the sensations. It was a strange dichotomy, and when Akira’s fingers finally withdrew from him, it felt like he was surfacing from underwater as he came back to himself.

“Still want to do this?” Akira asked as he sat back to admire Goro’s wrecked expression.

Goro nodded. He watched hazily as Akira picked up one of the condom packets, fumbling the plastic because of the lube on his fingers. It was amusing for a few seconds, but the desire roaring in his blood turned that to impatience quickly. He forced himself to sit up, pick up a different packet, and undo it himself. Akira let out a startled yelp when Goro’s hand stroked over him, rolling the latex down his stiff cock.

When he reached for the lube, he smiled up at Akira coyly beneath his lashes. “I feel bad that I haven’t gotten to lavish as much attention on you,” he murmured, spreading the gel with a firm hand.

Akira’s entire body shuddered, and he let Goro do as he liked. But as soon as he was slick enough, he pushed his boyfriend back onto his back, pulling his legs over his shoulders and kissing his knee. “Next time, you can fuck me into the mattress if that’s what you want. But for now, I just want to watch you _melt_.”

Akira was no less careful as he pressed inside, though it was obvious his restraint was slipping by the way he hissed with pleasure. “Shit, you feel _amazing_.”

Goro trembled, wrapping his legs around Akira’s hips as he paused, completely inside. He definitely wasn’t going to tell Akira how big he felt, but as Akira began to move with shallow rolls of his hips, the friction made Goro’s head fall back against the pillows and his back arch. Akira was shifting, each thrust deliberate and smooth, and while it was good, it wasn’t enough. “A-Akira, just… _More_ , damn it.”

“Hang on, I’m trying to…” Akira trailed off, getting a grip on Goro’s ass and shifting their positions. Goro was prepared to demand to know what he was doing, but the next thrust hit that sensitive spot and all of his questions dissolved into a helpless, pleasured moan. A grin spread across Akira’s face, and he repeated the motion, listening to Goro’s reactions with pride. “That. I was trying to do that.”

“Aki-- Akira…!” Goro bucked his hips, searching for more of that feeling, and Akira obliged eagerly. It felt so good inside of him, and together they figured out a rhythm after a few clumsy attempts to match their paces. After that, it was natural to increase the pace, each of them chasing that peak.

The only thing that could cause trouble was Goro, who they hadn’t realized was going to be so _loud_. He was normally so soft-spoken unless he was angry; Akira hadn’t considered he’d be the sort that was vocal during sex. But moans and whimpers fell from his lips without restraint as Akira rocked into him, and while normally Akira would be ecstatic to see him crying out so prettily, at this rate he was going to get them caught. So he leaned forward, practically folding Goro in half, and crushed their lips together to muffle the sounds in a ravenous kiss. Goro groaned against his mouth, hands tangling in his hair and yanking, and Akira gasped as it sent shocks down his spine.

“Shit, don’t do that, I’ll--”

He felt Goro grin through his pleasured delirium and deliberately tug again, and his hips stuttered, his rhythm going uneven.

“Wait, Goro, I’ll-- Fuck--” A sharp thrust caused Goro to break the kiss to cry out, and he tightened around Akira, who managed one more thrust before the heat and friction overwhelmed him and he came with a barely-restrained cry of his own. He panted raggedly, braced over Goro, and as he trembled with the aftershocks he tried to focus on his boyfriend, who looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“Y-You didn’t…” he rasped.

“It’s okay,” Goro said, sounding equally wrecked, but at least coherent now that Akira’s movements had stilled. “Seeing the look on your face was worth it.”

“Asshole.” Akira pulled out slowly and propped himself on one elbow, leaning over to nip his collarbone as he wrapped a hand around Goro’s desperately hard erection. “I at least wanted to _try_ for us to come at the same time.”

The only response was a weak moan as he started stroking, and he kissed Goro again to quiet him. “Shhh…” he whispered against his lips. “That’s right. I definitely know how to do this.” He smiled as he tipped his boyfriend over the edge as well, his release painting his stomach.

After they had cleaned up and settled back in bed with the lights out, nestling close to share much more chaste kisses, Goro kissed his nose. “You’re a romantic idiot. There was no way we were going to manage that kind of timing. If I hadn’t thrown off your rhythm, I would have come before you did.”

“You could have at least let me attempt instead of playing dirty and exploiting my weakness,” Akira countered, tilting his head to kiss Goro’s forehead. “I’ll find one of yours next time. Your collarbones seem pretty sensitive, but I bet I can do better. Maybe it’s sucking you off. I’ll try that, and then you can do whatever you want with me.”

“What happened to you?” Goro laughed, pulling him close into a comfortable tangle of limbs. “Someone replaced the nervous Akira that could barely look at me with a smooth-talking monster.”

Akira nuzzled beneath his ear. “There’s not really time for being nervous. This is the first time in two months that we’ve gotten any time to ourselves. If I wanted this, I needed to suck it up.” He hummed, low and content, at the feeling of Goro’s fingers massaging the back of his neck, and added, “Besides, I’m a thief or something. I’m supposed to take what I want, right?”

Goro smiled. “You came to steal my heart?”

“I already have your heart,” Akira quipped. “I wanted the rest of you to go with it.” He snuck a hand down to grope Goro’s ass, and Goro pinched him, just enough to sting. “Ow!”

“Idiot,” Goro said affectionately. “You’ve had all of me all along.”

Goro fell asleep first, spooned against his back, and Akira just smiled at the feeling of his breath against the nape of his neck. He didn’t want to sleep, knowing that he would have to leave in the morning, but it was tugging him under despite his best attempts. At least he’d had this, with the promise of more visits in the future as long as he didn’t get caught.

He was a Phantom Thief after all. It would be a piece of cake.


End file.
